


Always A Day Away [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl, the_foxgirl



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bennet sisters, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lydia-centric, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, background lizzie/darcy and jane/bing, mentions of past emotional abuse, nothing harsher than what's in the series though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia checks her watch. “Midnight,” she says, with a small smile. Forty-five. “Happy birthday. You should call Darce again, it’s… What’s your masters in?”<br/>“Mass Communications -”<br/>“So communicate,” Lydia finishes, with a weak grin.</p><p>Post-series, canon compliant with Secret Diary (& one or two “official” Lydia headcanons). Feeling better isn’t a destination she’s arrived at yet, but maybe that’s not the point; maybe it’s about the process of picking up the pieces of herself and letting them be hers.</p><p>Story written by rosefan42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Day Away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always A Day Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857439) by [bringyouhometoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyouhometoo/pseuds/bringyouhometoo). 



Dramatis Personae:

The Foxgirl as Lizzie, Darcy, and Narrator 1

The Dragongirl as Lydia, Jane, and Narrator 2

 

Music:

"Shasta (Carrie's Song)" by Vienna Teng, from Warm Strangers

 

Length:

24 minutes, 31 seconds (podfic)

5 minutes, 0 seconds (bloopers)

 

Streaming:

Story: 

Bloopers: 

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):

[Here for story](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LBD/Always%20A%20Day%20Away%20by%20Rosefan42.mp3)

[Here for bloopers](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LBD/Always%20A%20Day%20Away%20Bloopers.mp3) (warnings for adult language and excessive use of a bicycle horn)

Zip File Downloads, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here for podfic](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082009.zip)

[Here for bloopers](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082010.zip3) 

 


End file.
